


if your heart is in your dream

by elizaham8957



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BY LIKE A LOT, Canon Compliant, Copious Amounts of Fluff, Disneyland, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Fluff, Post canon, and their children, like seriously there's more fluff than plot, married stydia, star wars references too, the disneyland trip we deserved to see in canon tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 14:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14594565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizaham8957/pseuds/elizaham8957
Summary: "Don’t get me wrong, I love our kids. I love them so much.” Stiles paused, tightening his hold around her. “But they are exhausting.”“Oh, absolutely,” Lydia agreed readily, turning in his arms so she could press her head into the crook of his neck. “I swear they’ve secretly founds some way to siphon energy from us directly into themselves.”“I don’t know, Emmy did want to be carried around from, like, eight p.m. on,” Stiles reminded her. “My back is going to hurt so bad tomorrow.”“We are never doing Disney again until all three of them are willing to walk for the entirety of the day,” Lydia agreed. “Spending twelve full hours on my feet is exhausting enough without having to add the body weight of an almost-three-year-old.”





	if your heart is in your dream

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO FRIENDS, I HAVE FINALLY WRITTEN SOMETHING AGAIN. This has been sitting in my list of things to write for AGES, but my recent jaunt to California (and subsequent five trips to Disneyland) finally spurred me to finish it. Big shoutout to Allison (im2old4thisotp) for letting me run around Disney with her and her two kids multiple times, as they definitely inspired me to finish this fic. 
> 
> Okay, so. This fic probably belongs in the unofficial series of "Stiles loves Star Wars too much" stories I have a tendency to write. ALSO. As this takes place in the distant future, it is safe to say that in Disneyland, while Stiles and Lydia are there in this fic, Galaxy's Edge (aka the Star Wars land they're adding on in Florida and Cali) is definitely already built. However, I have NO idea what is going to be in it, so we are just going with the assumption that Star Tours and the Trials of the Temple are still there, okay? It's fine. We're all fine here. Situation normal. 
> 
> ANYWHO, I am now back at school and procrastinating on my homework like a responsible college student, so I hope to have more stuff up this summer! Keep an eye out for a couple new fics coming soon :) I hope you enjoy this, and I'd love to know what you think! 
> 
> Title (which are still my downfall) is from When You Wish Upon A Star. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!! :)

“I’m  _ bored.”  _

Lydia looked over at her son, his head dropped back against the wall they were sitting against, his face twisted into an expression of complete exasperation, and he looked  _ so  _ much like his father that she almost laughed. 

“Well, that sucks, bud,” Stiles replied, stretching out his legs in front of him, raising his eyebrows at Nolan. “We can go home, if you want.”

_ “No!”  _ Nolan shot back, horrified. Lydia couldn’t help it; she laughed at that, the look on her six year old’s face at the  _ thought  _ of leaving Disneyland early too much for her. Stiles grinned at her over their son’s head, his eyes lit up with amusement. 

“The show has to be starting soon, right?” Lydia directed towards her husband. She would have pulled out her phone to look at the time, but her arms were currently a little occupied, holding her two-year-old daughter in her lap as the little girl slept soundly on her mother’s shoulder. 

“Six minutes,” Stiles confirmed, flashing his phone at Lydia so she could see the time displayed there: 3:24. Her eyes lingered fondly on his lock screen, the numbers bolded over a photo of both her and Stiles on the beach last summer, all three of their kids crowded into the frame as well, eyes shining and grins wide. She gently shifted her arms around Emmy, stroking up and down her back absentmindedly. She’d been out cold for the past hour, falling asleep almost immediately after they had gotten off the Winnie the Pooh ride and put her back in her stroller. 

In between her and Stiles, Nolan sighed, wiggling impatiently at the prospect of having to wait more. Lydia smiled, shaking her head as she caught her husband’s eye— she loved her son to death, but he was  _ exactly  _ like Stiles, ADHD and all. 

_ Karmic payback,  _ she mouthed, and Stiles shot her a look, squinting his eyes at her in fond aggravation. That was what the Sheriff said every time he saw his grandson— Nolan was most  _ definitely  _ revenge from the universe for everything Stiles had pulled in his childhood. 

“It’s starting soon, bud,” Stiles reminded him. “What should we do after it’s over?” 

Nolan’s eyes widened, like he hadn’t considered that possibility. “I don’t know!” he said, his eyes darting rapidly between his parents. “Mom, can I see the map on your phone?” He didn’t wait for a response, reaching over Lydia’s lap for her cellphone, resting right inside her purse.

“Hey, careful,” Lydia reprimanded, raising her eyebrows. “Don’t wake up your sister. The longer she naps, the longer we can stay tonight.” 

“Sorry,” Nolan said, retreating back to his spot as Stiles slid a hand behind her, grabbing her purse strap and tugging the bag to him, getting out Lydia’s phone and typing in the password one-handed. 

“Here you go, Nolan,” Stiles said, offering his son the phone, leaning over so he could look at the map with him. 

“We have to do Space Mountain,” Nolan said, tapping on the ride on the map. 

“We have fast passes for that, honey,” Lydia reminded him. “That ride always has a really long line, remember?” 

“Hey, you know what we can do?” Stiles said, eyes lighting up, and Lydia bit back a smile at the look of sheer excitement on her husband’s face. “You’re tall enough to ride the Star Wars ride now, so we can go on that together.”

Nolan’s jaw dropped, his eyes wide, and Lydia couldn’t help but smile now.  _ “Really?”  _ he said, and Stiles nodded, leaning over to zoom in on the ride on the app. 

“We have to wait for Felicity to go on that one,” Stiles amended, ruffling his son’s hair at Nolan’s look of aggravation. “Star Tours is her favorite.” 

“If you still want to meet Chewbacca, we have to do that before seven.” Lydia reminded Stiles. He looked at her, his expression conveying he was offended she even had to ask that. 

“Of  _ course  _ I still want to meet Chewie,” Stiles said. “We have to get a family photo for our Christmas card.” 

Lydia rolled her eyes goodnaturedly, shooting him a look. “We have those  _ gorgeous  _ family photos of us in Malibu from last month and  _ this  _ is the picture you want to put on the Christmas card?”

“Lydia,” Stiles said, shaking his head at her in a manner that communicated he couldn’t  _ believe  _ how naive she was being. “I— by some miracle— got you to agree to wearing matching Star Wars shirts. This photo is going on our Christmas card for the rest of  _ eternity.”  _

Lydia raised an eyebrow at him, but Stiles remained unswayed, his grin resolute. Her eyes flitted to his t-shirt that he had purchased not ten minutes after Lydia had proposed this trip— dark gray with a silhouette of Han Solo printed across it in vibrant colors, the words “I know” emblazoned boldly on the fabric. Hers had the same color scheme, except it was Princess Leia’s silhouette, with “I love you” written across the front. 

There were  _ very  _ few people in the world that could get her into a Star Wars shirt, but Stiles had his methods of swaying her. 

“Can we meet Darth Vader too?” Nolan asked, turning his puppy-dog eyes on Lydia. She almost laughed, because right next to him, Stiles was giving her the  _ exact  _ same look. 

“You can meet Darth Vader if you want,” she said, shrugging. Stiles fist-pumped, before turning to Nolan, offering his hand for a high-five, the afternoon sunlight glinting off his wedding ring. Nolan slapped his dad’s hand back enthusiastically, his grin wider than it had been when they first stepped into the park this morning. 

“I think that he would probably scare Em, though,” Lydia added, glancing down at the sleeping two-year-old in her lap. “I can wait with her while you go meet him.” She had spotted Stiles drooling over a stormtrooper baseball tee earlier in the galactic gift shop, and she wanted to pick it up for him Father’s Day, anyways. 

“She’s asleep anyways,” Nolan said, glancing at his little sister. No sooner had he spoken than the Star Wars opening credits music blasted through the open seating area, a man in Jedi robes appearing on the stage in front of them. 

“Not for long,” Lydia murmured, watching as her daughter’s little face scrunched up at the sudden loud noise, her head shifting on Lydia’s shoulder as she slowly woke up. 

“Welcome, everyone, to Jedi Training: Trials of the Temple!” the man on stage announced, the music around him fading out. “In just a minute your younglings will be joining us for an epic lesson that will help them on their journey to become a Jedi knight! Before we begin, I’d like to remind you of our rules for the show—” 

“Mommy,” Emilie yawned, blinking her big green eyes sleepily, her fist tightening on the collar of Lydia’s shirt. 

“Hey, sweetie,” Lydia whispered, smoothing the little girl’s hair out of her face. “You were sleepy, weren’t you?” 

Emilie didn’t respond, sitting up in her mom’s lap instead. Lydia ran a hand up and down her back, watching as her daughter’s face grew less and less dazed. 

“The show’s going to start in a minute,” she told Emilie, leaning her head in close so that she could hear her over the announcer. “Do you want to watch Felicity learn to be a Jedi?” 

Emmy nodded wordlessly, and Lydia shifted her in her lap, turning her so Emmy was sitting directly in her lap, and she could lean back against her mom’s chest. Emilie tucked her head under Lydia’s chin, relaxing into her mother’s arms, eyes fixed on the stage in front of them. 

“Look, here they come,” Stiles said, reaching behind Nolan to take her free hand in his, his thumb drawing patterns into her palm. Sure enough, more actors in Jedi robes were leading a horde of children, all under the age of ten, into the stage area, every kid wearing a jedi robe themselves. 

“Do you see her?” Lydia asked, scanning the crowd for their oldest daughter. There had to be at least forty kids being led up to the stage area. 

“No, I— wait, there! There she is!” Stiles pointed with his free hand, and Lydia finally saw Felicity— right up front, her jedi robe stretched over her frilly Ariel dress, her strawberry blonde hair still pulled back into the sparkly updo they’d put it in this morning in the Bibbidi Bobbidi Boutique. “Can you see her, Nolan?” Stiles asked, leaning over to point out Felicity to their son. 

The cast member in Jedi robes launched into the introduction, the other Jedi spreading the kids out into designated places, handing out plastic lightsabers to all of the students. Lydia unintentionally tuned out the cast member’s speech, focusing instead on her daughter, plastic weapon in hand. While Felicity’s powers were still developing,  _ nowhere  _ near their full strength, there was always that little part of her that worried that her daughter wouldn’t be able to control herself. Objectively, she knew that Felicity was growing up  _ knowing  _ she was a banshee,  _ knowing  _ all the answers that Lydia had guessed at for years, but— the feeling of spiralling out of control, having these abilities and being completely incapable of doing  _ anything  _ to control or utilize them— that feeling was far too familiar to her. And the last thing she wanted was for her daughter to feel as out of control as Lydia had, back when she was younger. 

Stiles seemed to sense her train of thought, because his hand shifted in hers, squeezing it tight. Briefly, she glanced over at him, her heart rate calming as she met his eyes.  _ Don’t worry,  _ he mouthed at her over Nolan’s head.  _ She’ll be fine.  _ And Lydia knew that she would be. Her screams rarely activated her banshee powers— granted, there had been that temper tantrum a few weeks ago when Felicity had inadvertently shattered their huge mirror with the power of her voice, but other than that— her powers could just barely be called active. And she knew, Stiles was right. She’d be okay up there. 

(Not to mention, Stiles had kneeled down next to her before they’d dropped her off for the show, meeting her eyes, expression serious. “Okay, Fel,” he had said, one hand on her shoulder. “I know your mom fights with her scream. And I know you’re learning how to do that too. But remember, no screams in this fight, okay? You just need your lightsaber. And the Force, obviously.” Felicity had giggled at that, throwing her arms around Stiles for one last hug. 

“Have fun, sweetie,” Lydia had told her, leaning down for a goodbye hug as well, squeezing her eight-year-old daughter tight. 

“Remember,” Stiles had said, dropping his voice to imitate Obi Wan. “The Force will be with you. Always.” 

“Bye, Dad,” Felicity had giggled, waving one last time to Lydia and Nolan before turning and disappearing with the waiting cast member into the building.) 

“We’re going to teach you some basic movements,” the Jedi in charge told the students. “Follow along, young padawans.” 

All four of them watched as Felicity and the other students mimicked the Jedi master, swinging their lightsabers in sync. “Look at her,” Stiles said, voice overflowing with pride, and Lydia turned, meeting her husband’s eye. “She’s a natural.” 

“With how many times the two of you have watched Star Wars, that doesn't surprise me,” she told him, squeezing his hand. 

They turned back to the show as the Jedi masters instructed the young ones to reach out with the Force and reveal the Jedi temple. Lydia watched as Felicity stretched out her hand with the other students, her face scrunched in concentration. She heard the shutter noise from Stiles’s phone next to her, and glanced over quickly to see the adorable photo of their daughter gracing the screen. Slowly, the back half of the stage rose into the air, revealing a door to the supposed temple. Steam billowed from the entrance, and the Jedi masters warned the children about how the temple could force them to face their fears. 

“Here we go,” Stiles said, practically  _ quivering  _ with excitement, as Darth Vader and Kylo Ren came stalking out of the temple, capes billowing and lightsabers lit. The Jedi organized the children into two groups, lining them up so they could fight off the sith lords one by one. 

Lydia glanced over at Stiles, amusement tugging at her lips as she watched him watch the kids. “Oh, this is  _ awesome,”  _ he breathed, squeezing her hand again, as one by one, the kids used the lightsaber moves they’d learned a couple minutes ago on Darth Vader.

“How much do you wish they had this for adults?” Lydia asked him, one hand smoothing over Emmy’s shoulder as the little girl watched her big sister wait in line to fight Darth Vader. 

“Oh my god, Lyds,” Stiles said, turning to her, eyes wide. “Don’t even joke about that. I would  _ pay  _ to be able to do this. I don’t even need the lessons. I have my own lightsaber and  _ everything.  _ Let me at the sith lords.” Between them, Nolan laughed, looking up at his dad. “What?” Stiles demanded, fixing his son with an incredulous glare. “I could  _ totally  _ take Darth Vader.” 

“You used to go after werewolves twice your size with a baseball bat,” Lydia said, thinking back to their high school days. “I have complete faith in you.”

“See?” Stiles said, giving Nolan a look. “Your mom believes in me.” 

Nolan pulled a face. “Yeah, because she  _ has  _ to, since you guys are in  _ love. Duh.”  _

Lydia bit back a laugh, watching as Stiles’s expression shifted from outrage, growing softer as he looked up to meet Lydia’s eyes. The look on his face was open and warm, his mouth tugging up into a lopsided smile that made her heart melt a little. It had been twenty years since that day on the locker room floor, when he couldn’t breathe and she’d kissed him, completely on impulse, just to bring him back to her, but now— that look in his eyes after they’d pulled apart, soft and shining and just  _ wonderstruck—  _ even after all these years, that look hadn’t changed a  _ bit.  _

“Look!” Emmy said, turning to tap on her mother’s cheek. Lydia made a face, narrowly avoiding getting Em’s finger in her eye, but turned to see what her youngest was pointing at. “It’s sissy’s turn!” 

Sure enough, Felicity was stepping up to face off with Darth Vader, lightsaber held tightly in hand, expression  _ fierce.  _ “Get ‘em, Fel!” Stiles called, Lydia, Nolan, and Emilie cheering as she looked to find them in the crowd briefly, grinning before the Jedi told her to step towards Vader. He coached her through the movements, but Felicity didn’t need it at all, her lightsaber clashing with Vader’s as she swung it at him ferociously. Lydia almost laughed to herself, because most of the other kids had meekly swung at the towering sith lord, hesitantly going through the motions the Jedi masters had taught them before, but her daughter— Lydia shouldn’t have been surprised, really, that Felicity remembered every move, executing them perfectly as she battled Darth Vader with absolute  _ determination.  _

And the sparkly Little Mermaid costume her daughter was wearing made it even  _ better.  _

“That’s my girl,” Stiles said proudly as Vader stepped aside, allowing Felicity to pass by him. They watched as the rest of the padawans finished fighting off Vader and Kylo, before the Jedi masters engaged in a much more choreographed fight, Nolan’s jaw dropping at the impressive swordsmanship. 

“Kira would be  _ fantastic  _ at this,” Lydia noted, watching as the students and teachers both used the Force to banish Kylo and Vader, the two sith lords disappearing into the temple doorway. Stiles laughed, nodding, his fingers still drawing patterns on the back of her hand. 

The show ended not long after, the cast members collecting robes and lightsabers from all the kids. Lydia waved to Felicity as she searched the crowd for her family, the little girl barreling towards them, flying right into her father’s arms. “Great job, kiddo!” Stiles congratulated her, holding up a hand for a high five. “You showed Darth Vader who’s boss.” 

“You were awesome, sweetie,” Lydia said, standing up so she could hug her daughter, shifting Emilie onto one hip. 

“The Force is strong with you, Fel,” Stiles said solemnly, causing her to break out into giggles. 

“It was fun!” she said, tugging at the princess sash over her dress that she’d gotten in the boutique this morning. “Even though I already know how to use a lightsaber. It was just like when we play with yours, Dad.” 

Lydia rolled her eyes at that, raising an eyebrow when Stiles met her gaze, because she couldn’t even  _ count  _ the number of picture frames, vases, and lamps that had been knocked over and sacrificed during the epic lightsaber battles between her husband and two oldest children. 

“Alright,” Lydia said, adjusting her arms around Emilie, the little girl snuggling her head into her mom’s neck. “Are we meeting Chewbacca?” 

“Oh,  _ hell  _ yes!” Stiles said, his expression shifting to exasperation as Felicity and Nolan both shot him looks of outrage at his language choice. 

“You’ve fought a sith lord now, Fel. You can officially deal with my language,” Stiles reasoned. 

“Stiles,” Lydia said, arching an eyebrow at him, and  _ then  _ his expression shifted to one of guilt. 

“Alright, sorry.” He reached down to grab his kids’ hands, Felicity on one side and Nolan on the other. “Let’s go meet that wookiee.” 

***

By the time she and Stiles finally climbed into bed, the kids all put to sleep down the hall, Lydia felt like she could probably sleep for about forty five years. 

“Ugh,” Stiles groaned, flopping down on the guest room bed next to Lydia, his face buried in the pillows. “I am  _ so  _ unbelievably tired.” 

“Just be glad Liam lives in Anaheim and has two guest rooms in his house,” Lydia mumbled, and she could hear how exhausted she sounded just from her voice. Liam had graciously let them stay with him for the weekend so that they didn’t have to book a hotel room for the night, before they started the six hour trek back to San Francisco tomorrow morning. “You know if we were all in the same room there would be literally nothing stopping Emmy from crawling into bed with us.” 

“You’re so right,” Stiles agreed, rolling over onto his side, pulling her into his arms, her back flush against his chest as he wrapped himself around her. “And I  _ am  _ glad. Now I get you all to myself.” 

“Mmm,” she hummed in agreement, settling backwards into Stiles’s arms. “We haven’t had any time just us all day.” 

“I know,” Stiles said, nudging her hair with his nose. “And don’t get me wrong, I love our kids. I love them  _ so much.”  _ He paused, tightening his hold around her. “But they are  _ exhausting.”  _

“Oh, absolutely,” Lydia agreed readily, turning in his arms so she could press her head into the crook of his neck. “I swear they’ve secretly founds some way to siphon energy from us directly into themselves.” 

“I don’t know, Emmy did want to be carried around from, like, eight p.m. on,” Stiles reminded her. “My back is going to hurt  _ so  _ bad tomorrow.” 

“We are never doing Disney again until all three of them are willing to  _ walk  _ for the entirety of the day,” Lydia agreed. “Spending twelve full hours on my feet is exhausting enough  _ without  _ having to add the body weight of an almost-three-year-old.” 

“Still, it was fun,” Stiles said, kissing the crown of her head. “We got to meet Chewie. And ride Star Tours. And see Felicity battle Darth Vader.” 

“And other non-Star Wars related things,” Lydia added, laughing. 

“I mean, yeah,” Stiles said, resting his chin on top of her head. “But the Star Wars stuff is most important, obviously.” 

Lydia laughed, sliding her hand up his bicep. “I think I’m going to have the Tiki Room song stuck in my head for at least a week.” 

“Hey, don’t rag on the Tiki Room,” Stiles insisted, and she could feel his chest vibrate with laughter, her body pressed right up against his. “It has seating. And air conditioning.” 

“And Dole Whip.” 

“Yes,” Stiles agreed emphatically. “And Dole Whip.” 

“It was a really good day,” Lydia agreed, tilting her head up a little bit so that she could actually meet his eyes. Stiles nodded, smiling at her, small and private. 

“Any day I get to spend with all of you is a good day,” he said, dropping a kiss on her nose. 

“Oh my god,” Lydia said, unable to control her laughter. “You are  _ so  _ sappy.” 

Stiles was laughing too, his body shaking as he held her against his chest. “First off, you should  _ know  _ that; we have been together for  _ so  _ long and have three children and I  _ still  _ sometimes think I’m dreaming. And second,  __ I am  _ ridiculously  _ tired.” 

“Me too,” Lydia sighed, nuzzling into his neck, sighing contently when one of his hands roamed up to span her back, his palm warm and comforting through the fabric of her pajama shirt. “Let’s get some sleep.” 

“Agreed,” Stiles said, his eyes sliding closed. “I need rest to start preparing for my six month long get-the-family-picture-of-us-with-Chewie-on-the-Christmas-card campaign.” 

_ “No,”  _ Lydia groaned, though she made no effort to pull herself out of his arms. “That picture is  _ not  _ going on our Christmas card. Absolutely not.” 

“We’ll see,” Stiles said, and Lydia shook her head affectionately, her laugh morphing into a yawn. “Get some rest, babe,” Stiles insisted, kissing her hair again. “We’ll talk Christmas cards in the morning.” 

“Okay,” she yielded, because while she was planning on putting up a valiant fight for the Christmas card photo selection, she did  _ not  _ have the energy to start tonight. “Good night, Stiles.” 

“Good night, Lyds,” he echoed, squeezing her tight. “I love you.” 

She smirked, because even in this state of exhaustion, she knew enough to pull the line that still made him weak. Gently, she leaned up, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek before returning her head to its normal spot, nestled into his collarbone, her eyes sliding closed contently as she whispered back to him: 

“I know.” 

**Author's Note:**

> In case you wanted a visual, [here](https://2.bp.blogspot.com/-vXJJv9_K1ME/VpWY-n1jKPI/AAAAAAAAEt4/Af26vmEjrdQ/s1600/love+you+i+know.png) are Stiles and Lydia's shirts!


End file.
